Hanakotoba :: The Language of Flowers
by nanana-i
Summary: Motochika kecil pergi ke Oushu untuk pertama kali, dan bertemu dengan anak dari Daimyo di Oushu.Karena suatu kesalahpahaman, Masamune-anak dari daimyo Oushu-mengira Motochika merendahkan mata kanannya yang buta. Shota!Chika Shota!Masa


Hola~ Aya disini! ini adalah Fanfic pertama saya disini ;; Sebenernya sih lebih demen DateSana sama IeMitsu tapi ChikaMasa juga unyu jadi boleh lah~~ #gakadayangnanya. Dan karena ini Shota!Chika sama shota!Masa, jadi namanya juga diganti jadi nama kecil mereka.

Buat yang belum tau: Bontenmaru itu Masamune, Himewakako itu Motochika.

**Warning:** OOC, typo, dll.

**Disclaimer:** Sengoku Basara bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya, pasti isinya pure yaoi -_-;; Sengoku Basara punya** CAPCOM**

Enjoy! Saya nerima kritik dan saran. Apalagi pujian #jediak

* * *

><p>Angin berhembus dengan kencang, menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga yang berwarna-warni. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut silver menangkap satu kelopak yang terbang di dekatnya dan mengamati kelopak itu—mengira-ngira jenis bunga itu sejenak, lalu menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah kelopak bunga <em>Sakuraso<em>—atau _Primrose_. Ia membenci bunga itu; Sangat membencinya. Walau ia sendiri tidak tau mengapa.

Sang anak laki-laki melangkahkan kakinya ditengah kebun bunga yang sangat luas, disana banyak sekali jenis-jenis bunga yang ia tidak tau. Suasana kebun ini aneh menurutnya, banyaknya spesies bunga yang ia tidak kenali, dan kadang, aura yang ada di setiap sector berubah-ubah. Seakan bunga-bunga itu di kelompokan menurut sesuatu. Entah arti, entah symbol, entah yang lain. Ia tidak begitu mengerti arti maupun symbol bunga. Maka ia abaikan saja dan menganggap bahwa itu cuma perasaannya saja.

Ini adalah kunjungan pertamanya ke Oushu, ia juga tidak akan ada disini jika sang ayah tidak ada urusan dengan _daimyo _disini. Ayahnya pernah berkata, bahwa ada seorang anak laki-laki sebayanya yang tinggal disini—sayangnya ia senang menyendiri dan ia belum pernah bertemu dengan anak itu dari pertama kali ia sampai disini, tepatnya 2 hari yang lalu.

Anak laki-laki itu berjongkok di depan salah satu tanaman yang menurutnya—aneh, namun menarik. Tanaman itu sedikit bengkok dan jika dilihat dari jauh hampir seperti daun pohon Cemara namun tertanam di dalam tanah.

"_Arborvitae_." Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang. Anak laki-laki itu melompat berdiri karena kaget, lalu menoleh, mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang sepantaran dengannya sedang berdiri menatap tanaman itu.

"Nama tanaman itu _Arborvitae_ atau _Thuja_. _Thuja_ yang ini _Thuja Standishii_—atau _nezuko_. Symbol dari persahabatan. Baru pertama kali melihatnya ya?" tanya anak laki-laki disampingnya. Ia menoleh dan menatap anak laki-laki berambut silver itu dengan datar.

Mungkin karena tadi ia hanya melihat dari samping, ia tidak menyadari bahwa satu mata dari anak laki-laki itu diperban. Mata kirinya berwarna biru, dan sekilas kehijauan. Rambutnya berwarna coklat dan tingginya hanya sedahi dirinya. Dalam hati, ia menyayangkan mata kanan anak itu.

"Hei," ucap anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu sambil menghela nafas dengan agak kesal. "Aku tau mata kananku buta, tapi kau tidak perlu menatapnya seperti itu. Ah, sudahlah." Lanjutnya sembari meninggalkan si anak berambut silver.

"Hei, tunggu!" panggil anak berambut silver. Anak laki-laki berambut coklat berhenti dan menoleh. "Namaku Himewakako! Namamu siapa?" serunya sambil tersenyum—memamerkan gigi ompongnya.

"Bontenmaru." Jawab anak laki-laki itu, lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Himewakako sendiri.

* * *

><p>Himewakako kembali berjalan di tengah kebun itu lagi keesokan harinya. Ia membawa bunga <em>Pansy <em>yang berarti peduli. Dalam hatinya, ia telah mantap akan meminta maaf pada Bontenmaru.

Malam sebelumnya, Himewakako bercerita pada ayahnya tentang pertemuannya dengan Bontenmaru dengan semangat. Ia bercerita setelah makan malam, dan ayahnya menasehatinya tentang tindakannya yang memperhatikan mata kanan Bontenmaru dan menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf pada Bontenmaru jika bertemu lagi.

_Nyan_.

Himewakako menoleh mencari sumber suara itu, namun ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Sejenak kakinya geli, maka ia menunduk, dan mendapati seekor kucing berwarna oranye dengan garis hitam. Himewakako tersenyum dan mengangkat kucing yang ia duga berspesies _Japanese Bobtail_ itu dan memeluknya.

"Tama! Tama?" seru seseorang tidak jauh dari keberadaan Himewakako.

Himewakako mengernyit, mencoba untuk melihat orang itu dengan jelas. Namun orang itu tak lama kemudian mulai mendekat—yang ternyata itu tidak lain dari Bontenmaru sendiri.

"Tama! Eeh? Kau?" ujarnya sambil berlari mendekati Himewakako. Himewakako hanya nyengir.

"Bukan 'Kau' tapi Himewakako. Ini kucingmu?" tanya Himewakako sembari memberikan kucing itu pada Bontenmaru. Bontenmaru menggendong kucing itu dan mengangguk.

"Ya. Namanya Tama." Jawab Bontenmaru sembari menunduk. Ia memperhatikan bunga _Pansy_ yang Himewakako bawa. "Bunga itu?"

"Ah, ini. Untukmu!" seru Himewakako dengan semangat, menjulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan bunga itu.

"Eh?"

"Maaf kemarin aku memperhatikan matamu seperti itu." lanjut Himewakako, membungkuk. Tangannya masih terjulur. Bontenmaru tersenyum dan mengambil bunganya.

"Terima kasih. Tidak apa-apa. Kau terlalu memikirkannya." Ucap Bontenmaru sambil terkekeh. Himewakako menggaruk tengkuknya sambil cengengesan seperti biasa.

"_Pansy_ itu artinya peduli kan? Mungkin lebih pantas _Rue_ yang berarti penyesalan. Tapi tidak apa-apa." Ujar Bontenmaru lebih kepada diri sendiri. Sekilas, Himewakako melihat pipinya memerah. Namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

"_Rue_ itu apa?" tanya Himewakako penasaran. Bontenmaru mendongak.

"Bunga. Dari luar negeri, kau mau lihat? Aku punya beberapa disini kalau tidak salah. Ayo." Ajak Bontenmaru sembari menjulurkan tangannya. Himewakako tediam sejenak, lalu menggenggam tangan kecil Bontenmaru dan berlari dengan tuntunan Bontenmaru.

* * *

><p>Himewakako dan Bontenmaru mulai berlarian kesana-kemari, melihat-lihat dari tanaman satu ke tanaman lain, sambil mendengarkan penjelasan yang biasanya diberi oleh Bontenmaru—walau kadang, Himewakako juga ikut menambahkan penjelasan Bontenmaru.<p>

Setelah lelah berlarian kesana-kemari, Bontenmaru menunjukkan sebuah batu yang cukup besar untuk mereka duduk. Keduanya duduk di batu yang letaknya ada diatas. Hingga ketika mereka melihat kebawah, hamparan kebun bunga tampak dengan indahnya, hampir seperti rumput-rumput tinggi yang berwarna-warni.

Sejenak, mereka terdiam, menikmati desiran angin yang lembut dan aroma bunga yang menenangkan. Himewakako memandang wajah Bontenmaru tanpa ia sadari. Bontenmaru yang merasa diperhatikan, menoleh dan menelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Bontenmaru polos. Himewakako menggeleng.

"Tidak kok! Hanya saja—aku dari kemarin berfikir, sayang sekali matamu yang kanan itu. padahal matamu bagus begitu—seperti itu." jawab Himewakako sambil terkekeh. Bontenmaru membulatkan matanya kaget, lalu memandang kebawah dengan malu.

"Mm—terima kasih." Ucap Bontenmaru dengan malu-malu. "Sebenarnya, Aku takut—karena mataku cacat sebelah, dan matamu sempurna, kita tidak bisa berteman. Aku—aku sedikit tidak nyaman berada di depan orang karena itu." tutur Bontenmaru dengan jujur.

Mendengar itu, Himewakako mendapat ide.

* * *

><p>Himewakako tau, dia akan pulang esok hari. Karena itu, malamnya setelah makan malam, ia meminta ayahnya membuatkan eye-patch simple untuknya. Dan walaupun sang ayah sedikit heran, ia tetap membuatkan sebuah <em>eye-patch<em> berwarna ungu tua dan memberikannya pada anaknya itu.

Himewakako dengan girang membawa _eye-patch_ barunya, lalu berlari dan menemui Date Terumune—ayah dari Bontenmaru—dan menanyakan letak kamar Bontenmaru. Terumune tersenyum pada Himewakako dan menyuruh seorang pelayan, yang bernama Kojuurou Katakura untuk menuntunnya ke kamar Bontenmaru.

Kojuurou menanyai Himewakako apa yang ia akan lakukan di kamar tuan mudanya, yang dijawab Himewakako dengan semangat. Mendengar jawaban Himewakako, Kojuurou tertawa dan mengantarnya kedepan kamar Bontenmaru, dan Ketika sampai, Kojuurou meninggalkan Himewakako sendirian atas permintaan Himewakako.

Himewakako menoleh untuk memastikan kepergian Kojuurou, lalu memakai _eye-patch_ nya di mata kiri—walaupun ia tidak buta—dan mengetuk kamar Bontenmaru. Terdengar suara ribut sebelum pintu dibukakan. Di dalam ruangan, berdiri Bontenmaru dengan mata terbelalak kaget, sementara Himewakako hanya nyengir seperti yang ia biasa lakukan. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Kamu—kenapa pakai _eye-patch_ begitu?" tanya Bontenmaru di sela-sela tawanya. Himewakako masuk dan berkacak pinggang dengan bangga.

"Karena kau bilang kau merasa tidak nyaman dan tidak percaya diri dengan orang yang bermata sempurna. Jadi aku pakai ini agar kau bisa nyaman di dekatku." Ujar Himewakako dengan bangga. Bontenmaru tertegun sejenak, sebelum mulai tertawa lagi.

"Maksudku bukan begitu, tapi—" Bontenmaru masih tertawa dengan keras. "Tapi terserah kau sajalah!".

Himewakako—seperti biasa—hanya cengengesan melihat Bontenmaru yang tertawa. Entah mengapa ia senang melihat teman barunya itu 'terhibur' karena sedikit 'kebodohan'-nya. Himewakako berjalan sedikit dan duduk di sebelah Tama yang sedang tertidur. Setelah beberapa saat, Bontenmaru berhenti tertawa, lalu duduk di sebelah Himawakako.

Mereka berbicara tentang beberapa hal setelah itu. Tentang keluarga, bunga, tempat tinggal, sampai ke cita-cita. Himewakako menyadari bahwa Bontenmaru menghindari topic 'saudara' dan juga 'ibu', tapi walaupun ia penasaran, ia tidak ingin memaksa teman barunya untuk membicarakan topic yang tidak ia suka.

Mereka terus berbincang, dan lama-lama mereka mulai memberi nama bunga kepada masing-masing. Bontenmaru menyebut Himewakako _'Freesia_' karena kekanak-kanakannya, sementara Himewakako protes dan mengatakan bahwa ia lebih tua dari Bontenmaru. Ia lalu membalas dengan menyebut Bontenmaru '_Amaryllis'_ karena ia pemalu, sementara Bontenmaru bersikeras ia bukan pemalu. Dan seterusnya.

"Mm, mungkin aku harusnya memberimu_ Sweet Pea_ sekarang." Ucap Himewakako tiba-tiba. Bontenmaru menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"_Sweet pea, Good bye_. Mm, kau belum diberi tau ayahmu? Besok aku pulang ke Kyushu." Ucap Himewakako. Bontenmaru tampak kaget. Tapi ia diam dan hanya menunduk.

"Oh, kalau begitu, mungkin aku juga seharusnya memberimu _Shiro Tsubaki_—_Camellia_ putih, menunggu—kau pasti datang lagi ke Oushu, kan?" tanya Bontenmaru. Himewakako hanya bisa diam.

"Aku tidak tau." Ucapnya singkat. Lalu mereka berdua terdiam lama.

Suara geseran pintu shoji mengagetkan keduanya, serentak mereka menoleh dan mendapati Kojuurou yang datang untuk menjemput Himewakako ke kamarnya, karena malam sudah larut. Himewakako menghampirinya, lalu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis pada Bontenmaru.

"_Oyasumi._" Ucapnya. Bontenmaru membalas senyumnya.

"_Oyasumi._"

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali, clan Chosokabe sudah berkumpul dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Kyushu. Himewakako masih berada di daratan—menolak untuk masuk kapal sebelum bertemu Bontenmaru, yang sejak tadi tidak terlihat. Ayahnya dan ayah Bontenmaru memperbolehkannya untuk menunggu, namun hanya untuk 30 menit, setelah itu, mereka akan berangkat.<p>

5 menit.

15 menit.

20 menit.

25 menit.

Sekarang ia sudah menunggu Bontenmaru untuk 28 menit—namun belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangannya. Ayahnya sudah memintanya untuk masuk kedalam kapal. Ia mengangguk pasrah, sedikit kecewa karena ketidak hadiran Bontenmaru.

"Himewakako! Himewakako!" seru seseorang. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menoleh, lalu seseorang itu memanggil kembali, "_Freesia_!".

Himewakako berbalik, untuk mendapati Bontenmaru terengah-engah di depannya, dengan bunga _bluebell_ di tangannya. _Bluebell_—terima kasih. Himewakako mendekat, dan Bontenmaru memeluknya dengan bersahabat. Melepasnya, lalu memberikan bunga itu padanya.

"Aku tadi mencoba mencari _Pink Carnation_, tapi tidak ketemu. Pada akhirnya, hanya bisa memberikan_ Bluebell_. Maaf." Ucap Bontenmaru sambil menunduk. Himewakako menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dan menyeringai.

"Gara-gara kamu, aku hampir telat. Tapi sudahlah, terima kasih ya." Ucap Himewakako, sambil mendekati kapal. Lalu berbalik lagi. "_Carnation_ nya, kutagih jika suatu saat bertemu lagi." Seru Himewakako sambil menyeringai. Bontenmaru tertawa, lalu melambaikan tangannya. Dan Himewakako pun masuk kedalam kapal.

Himewakako tau, arti dari Pink Carnation. Sedikit heran mengapa Bontenmaru memberinya_ Pink Carnation_. Sedikit senang, karena ia ingin memberinya _Pink Carnation_. _Pink Carnation_, _"I'll never forget about you."_.

* * *

><p>Ah, sebenernya sang author ini lagi sok belajar Floriography, bahasa bunga. Jadi di bikin ff nya deh ._.v maaf gaje ya kaka.<p>

Ditunggu review nya :3


End file.
